


the heart is harder to heal (you still have to try)

by Void_Home



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Highly AU, hey kid you want some comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: When it finally clicked for Jesse, he knew he had to bring Fred to see the person he thought was dead. So both their hearts could start to heal.
Kudos: 3





	the heart is harder to heal (you still have to try)

"Are you the third admin? Are you _that_ Fred?"  
Fred freezes, halfway to standing up when he'd heard the fence gate creak. Now though, he's got his hands on his knees and his eyes focused on the carrots he'd just planted. He's not sure how to react. Should he deny it? Would that save Jesse's life? Likely not. Romeo probably already knew. Fred takes a deep breath and sighs slowly. Stands up fully and turns.  
It is Jesse. He's alone, atleast. No one else would be murdered. He wished no one at _all_ would be murdered but... Romeo liked to keep that little secret now, especially after he'd killed Xara. A heavy breath escapes him and he can't bring himself to look at Jesse for any longer. "I am."  
A weak half smile takes over Jesse's pensive expression at the answer. Fred wonders if he knows he's going to die. He checks something in his inventory, a single photograph. He recognizes the frame. It makes his core burn. That had come from the Cabin. _From his desk._   
How?  
Jesse regards it for a moment longer before he steps closer, turns it around. Points at Xara. "That's Xara, right?" Jesse's... searching for something with these questions. Fred isn't sure what.  
Fred stares at it with a burn in his chest. He's not sure if it's his core or his heart, though. When had he started clenching his jaw? "Yes?... I don't understand where you're going with this, Jesse." At the affirmative, Jesse's smile goes from halfway to full. He pockets the photograph and steps away from Fred.  
"Come with me. I've got someone you need to see."

* * *

  
The Underneath looks exactly how he remembered it. The last time he'd been here had been a day visit that Romeo had allowed, to get something from the Keep. Seeing his people like that-- It had hurt. At least they didn't see _him_. Then he would have felt worse- somehow. Romeo had at the very least let him talk to Binta. He's not sure if it made him feel better. Mostly not. Heard about the trivia changing to be about him. He's not sure how he feels about it.  
The first thing to change since his visit is The Oasis. It looks... Different. There are people moving around, fixing it up. A few people he recognizes as old Oasis citizens, crawled back from being scattered by Romeo.  
Jesse ignores them, except for one--two. Fred follows him up the stairs onto a roof, silent as he'd been since they left his farm. The red head of hair makes him inhale sharply through his teeth. Romeo is standing on the top of a tower, looking over a nearby build with critical eyes. He's... Human. He hasn't noticed them yet, although with how loud Jesse is, he will soon. When had he become human? _How_ had he become human? Terminal Space- His gauntlet? Who? How?  
The second person doesn't process when she turns, a greeting on her lips falling silent as she locks eyes with the larger figure shadowing Jesse. It couldn't be. They stand there for several long moments, just staring at the other. Fred closes the distance first, because he can't believe his eyes. It can't be Xara- but it is. Beyond being human, she looks exactly the same. Purple hair, eyes, Fred takes a shuddering breath before he sweeps her off the floor, arms nearly crushing her with the force. "I thought he _killed_ you..."  
His voice is heavy with emotion, and Xara clumsily pats his back before wrapping her arms around his shoulders in return. She's not sure how to reply. She'd thought so too until she'd woken in a 5 by 5 cell in a jumpsuit after having-- She forces the thoughts away. Focuses on the here and now. Lets herself smile through the tears so she can wobble out a single sentence.  
"I missed you too, Fred."


End file.
